


Comforting En Pointe

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Cassandra had always had an interest in ballet and finally got the nerve to take them. Stephanie has always supported Cassandra and her dreams and was like her cheerleader. When Cassandra gets hurt though, it's up to Stephanie to help her get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> This is my first commission ever and I would like to thank the lovely milleniumrex for the commission! If you guys like what I produced for them, consider sending a message my way on Tumblr, and I would love to write for you!
> 
> Commission info is on my author profile!

Cassandra took in a deep breath as the music swelled throughout the room. She was still for a moment, the only thing moving was her slight breathing in her chest, and her black hair moving from the small fan in the room. She moved her body up to be en pointe, wincing slightly from practicing constantly to that point at her apartment, before beginning the routine. She focused on the count in the music as she moved daintily across the hard wood floor. The music was something she knew by heart; she was born to dance to it. It wasn't until she looked up in the mirror for a balancé that she caught the eye of someone else. It was Stephanie.

Stephanie had her hands under her chin, made into fists, and was watching her intently, her light pink lips keeping count of the beats as well. Cass gave her a small smile before giving her head a quick proverbial shake before going back into the music and dancing. Stephanie's eyes immediately went to Cass' legs, them being perfect for ballet as they were not only toned, but very long and beautiful. 

As Cass began her ballonne', Stephanie began to get a little worried, remembering this part in the routine when she watched Cass practice at home. When practicing at home, Cassandra usually skipped over this part since there wasn't enough room like in the studio to do it with her long legs. She trusted that Cass knew what she was doing since Steph had been to every one of her practices since she started, encouraging her from the very start, but she still felt her stomach churn. 

Cassandra leapt up to do the move, being in perfect form, but when she hit the ground, Steph's heart lurched as she heard bones audibly break. Cassandra clearly held back a loud yelp of pain as Stephanie immediately rushed in to help Cass up, making sure her shoes were tossed at the door, so she wouldn't ruin the floor. Stephanie tried to hold back her tears, knowing how much pain that Cass must have been feeling.

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" Cassandra said quickly with pain traced through her breath as Stephanie helped her up. 

"You'll be fine...after we go see a doctor." Stephanie said, putting Cass' arm on her shoulders and having her lean on Steph for support.

"No! It's fine. See?" Cass said about to put her foot down to walk on.

"If you put your foot down, I will carry you bridal style all the way to the hospital." Stephanie threatened, her hand moving to the back of her thigh to show she was serious.

"...Fine. Lead the way." Cass said with a sigh, trying to hide the small smirk on her face from where Stephanie's hand was.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Stephanie could see Cass after getting her to the hospital. They weren't married or family so she just had to wait. She had sat in the waiting room the entire time, trying to distract herself with games and emails, with no such luck. Even walking around the hospital and down the corridors where she could couldn't clear her mind of Cass and the immense pain she was probably in. When the doctor finally invited her in, she saw Cass laid up in bed, sitting upright, with her foot in a cast. Her x-rays were on a lighted wall next to her and it made Stephanie almost wince to see the three bones that were broken.

"Ms. Cain is very lucky. If she had landed a different way, she would have to be in surgery for her foot." the male doctor said, looking over her charts. "I'm going to say that she will be able to get it off in about four weeks at the earliest if she doesn't try to walk or put pressure on her foot. It could even be three weeks if she heals quickly enough."

Stephanie sent Cass a look, telling her that she was going to make sure that she would heal quickly and not put pressure on her foot. Cass glared a little, her arms crossed over her chest, as Stephanie spoke.

"I'll make sure she's taken care of, Doctor." Stephanie said, her voice flooding with honesty.

When the doctor left, Stephanie immediately pulled out a Sharpie, a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"Whatever you're thinking of writing, fuck off. I want my cast perfectly clean." Cass said, her arms still crossed.

"Please Cass! I just want to doodle on it!" Stephanie said, pouting slightly with her hands intertwined.

"...Alright! Don't put anything stupid, okay?" Cass asked while Steph ran over to sign it.

She immediately sat down in a wheeling chair beside Cass, being sure not to hurt her, before taking the cap off the Sharpie with her mouth. She began to write and scribble on it, making sure that Cass couldn't see. It wasn't long before she was finished and moved so that way Cass could read it. It was a small message that could be read with ease since it was facing her that said "Cass, I know you are resistant to help and change, but I will always be there to help you. I will be the sledgehammer to tear down walls and the...whatever you use to break apart glue that holds the cracks of hurt in your heart. Heart, Stephanie."

Cass looked up at her, trying to hold back her large smile. "I told you not to write anything stupid." she said teasingly before pulling Stephanie into a hug and kissed her deeply.

When they finally made it to Cass' apartment, it being a bit of a challenge with Cass' crutches and her refusal to take the elevator, Cass plopped down on her couch. Stephanie closed the door behind her and picked up Cass' discarded crutches before helping her put her foot up on the coffee table. 

"I can't believe I fucked up my foot doing dance. Not even in a cool way like fighting a bad guy! All because I landed wrong!" Cass said in a huff.

"I can't believe you refused to take the elevator at the hospital AND here." Steph mumbled before giving a quick kiss to Cass' forehead.

Cass immediately clammed up at the kiss before before turning to her to see where she was going. Stephanie came out with a huge stack of board games and movies as well as books and their laptops.

"What's all that shit for?" Cass asked, raising a brow.

"Well, you can't be on patrol, and I need to be here to be sure you aren't going to be on patrol so I figured this should keep us busy." Stephanie said with a big grin, putting all the items on a neighboring chair. 

"You're all the cheer-up I need." Cass insisted, getting a raised brow from Stephanie. They both laughed before Stephanie moved to kiss her sweetly and quickly before grabbing their laptops. Stephanie gently put Cass' laptop on her lap while logging into hers.

 

"You don't have to do all this. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Cass said after a few moments of silence.

"I do. You mean a lot to me, I saw you there when you got hurt, and I want to help you." Stephanie said, not looking up from her laptop to respond.

Cass smiled to herself and moved herself closer to Stephanie. Cass put down her laptop before snuggling up to Stephanie, making her move her laptop. Stephanie laughed softly and held Cass in her arms for a moment before pressing her forehead to hers. 

"Want me to turn on a movie and grab some blankets?" Stephanie asked with a big grin.

"Yes please." Cassandra said with a small blush before moving slightly to let Stephanie get up.

Stephanie got up and headed for her bedroom coming out with pillows and blankets. She set it all up before setting up a Disney movie, knowing that she and Cass would probably just nap and not really watch it. Stephanie helped Cass lay down before lying next to her, making sure her foot was propped and wouldn't get hurt. Cass immediately took to Stephanie's warmth, snuggling herself up to be able to have an eye on the TV and be able to talk to Steph.

As the movie began to play, Stephanie let her hand rub Cass' back. Cass' eyes went wide at first with the touch before slowly melting into comfort. It wasn't long before Cass was asleep against Stephanie. Stephanie stopped rubbing her back for a moment, moving to get a little more comfortable before she felt Cass grab her wrist.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Cass mumbled sleepily, making Stephanie laugh softly.

"Maybe I was hungry and was going to get something to eat." Stephanie said, making a face, and sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You better grab me something since I can't even get up to get up!" Cass said, pretending to be dramatic.

"Oh no!! What will you ever do if I don't feed you right now?" Stephanie said, getting up to go grab something to eat. "What are you hungry for?"

"I never know what I'm hungry for until you bring it over and don't share." Cass said, shrugging her shoulders while moving to watch the movie.

Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes before searching Cass' kitchen for anything really suitable to eat. After searching for a while with minimal luck, she began to make some soup in the microwave for her, that being the only thing that seemed suitable to eat. She let it cool after heating it up and brought it to her with a small grin. When Cass saw Stephanie come towards her with soup, she began to laugh softly.

"I'm not that kind of sick, Steph." Cassandra said teasingly. "I take it I haven't shopped in a while."

"Yeah. I was going to make grilled cheese, but your bread was bad, and you had no cheese." Steph said with a shrug before helping Cass sit up again, making sure her foot stayed propped.

"I can take care of myself, you know." Cass said with a small pout before taking the spoon gently from Stephanie. "Thank you though. I do appreciate everything."

"You're welcome. Now enjoy your damn soup." Stephanie teased before kissing Cass' forehead again.

"Here. You need to eat too." Cass said, bringing up the first bite, and blowing on it gently before offering it to her.

"I'm fine. I made it so that way I made sure you ate tonight." Stephanie said with a large grin.

Cassandra shook her head and began eating happily, finally focusing on the movie for a moment since Stephanie put it on. "Isn't this your favorite?" Cass asked, looking over at her.

"Something like it." Stephanie said with a small smile before leaning her head on Cass while she ate. "Do you need more pillows?"

"Actually...yes please.."Cass said, feeling bad for making Stephanie go and get her things to make her comfortable. "You don't have to get pillows.I can get it." She put the empty bowl in front of her on the coffee table before trying to grab her crutches.

"No no no! I'm going to get it. You just stay there." Stephanie said, getting up and grabbing the empty bowl.

Cas frowned and tried to get up again without much luck, trying not to wince in pain when she moved her foot away from the table and up in the air, but it ended up hitting the couch. Cassandra let out a small yelp of pain before sitting back down, letting the crutches fall to the floor. Stephanie put the bowl into the sink and winced slightly when she heard Cassandra crying out in pain. Stephanie immediately put her foot back up on the pillow and frowned at her.

"Don't fight it, Cass. I know you're not happy, but I don't want you to keep getting hurt. The more you put up with it and just let me take care of you, the sooner you will hear." Stephanie said while getting the pillows and blankets. She put the pillows behind her back and got them both comfortable on the couch. Not even a few moments after getting comfortable with Stephanie, Cass gave Steph a soft kiss on the cheek as they both began to fall asleep.


End file.
